


If You See Him, If You See Her

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two are so darn cute together... and a kiss for good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Him, If You See Her

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune and Fireworks Entertainment. It is not mine.

Seamus Harper had always attended his surfing competitions alone so it came as something as a surprise when Trance Gemini asked to come along. 

, To be honest, his initial reaction was a mix of both astonishment and that she should want to and pleasure. It wasn’t that often that Seamus Harper could boast having a pretty girl on his arm, well, at any time since he could recall. 

He realized after a few seconds that he was grinning like a fool and smoothed his expression once more. “Sure, Trance. I’m certain there’s room for one more. Do you know how to surf?”

Trance, for her part, smiled one of her trademark enigmatic smiles and replied. ”No. Maybe if it comes down to it you can teach me. Otherwise, I can just watch from the sidelines and cheer you on.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” replied Harper. “By the way, may I add that Trance Gemini right now that I could kiss you?"

She grinned one of those dazzlingly smiles that have the unerring devastating effect of completely disarming men; although given Trance’s reputation for cryptic remarks, it had that effect on women, too, from time to time. 

“Why don’t you, Mir. Harper?” she asked, her pixie-like face radiating both invitation and challenge. Harper, taken a bit aback soon followed suit, and they soon stood locked together, mouth to mouth, and even as he kissed her, he thought that her lips tasted like peppermint.


End file.
